


Supplanted

by mneiai



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Cancerverse, Replaced Peter, v3 explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd play the part forever, if he had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplanted

The people of this new universe were so innocent. They'd glimpsed his universe and been horrified, so now all they wanted was to put it behind them. That only made his charade so much easier.

Sometimes, Peter even remembered what it was like, before Lord Mar-Vell and the Revengers had killed Death. This universe reminding him so much of places and people long gone. But those times were faded, sepia toned and fleeting.

Peter didn't know how to act as he had then, didn't know enough about his alternate to copy him, so he just focused on being the opposite of what he was. Happy, carefree, lustful, friendly--he tried out every aspect, attempting to find a balance. It was a difficult game, with so much darkness in his soul from where the gods of his world still held tight. Violence would leak out, but those around him never seemed suspicious. 

He was not going to give this up. He was not going to let anyone drag him back to his universe, to the bloated, dying realm he'd left behind. Let his alternate stay there, let that fool suffer a fraction of what he had suffered. Peter would play at any sickeningly sweet romance, would cry over his 'best friend', would run head first into careless rescue missions. Even death in this universe held more appeal than life in his own.

And these innocent people, so blissfully unaware of any danger in their midst, were giving him that chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Just based on some musings I had about Peter's sudden personality change between v2 and v3 being because the Peter that came back was the Cancerverse's Peter.


End file.
